Tales of Vesperia: Rebirth of a Royal Knight
by KimotoDragoon
Summary: Five Years have passed since all the Blastia Cores have been changed into spirits, and the world has adapted. But some people can't let things go. Flynn must take his turn, and take up his sword and shield to stop one who would go to any means to have it.
1. Prolouge

_This story DOES contain Spoiler's, so it is not recommended to read it till you have finished Tales of Vesperia. It also follows the canon of the English 360 Version, not the PS3. Thus there will be character such as Patty in it._

_..._

A cold breeze went through the castle, while flower petals from the newly planted gardens were spread through the castle. The silence within the castle halls was serene and peaceful, even more so thanks to them being empty. Staring out the window of one of the rooms was a figure, which had a slight smile upon his face.

"It's been quite awhile since you saved us all, hasn't it?" He asked no one in particular. If the person that question was meant for had been around, he would have probably answered, gloating or brushing it off saying all the credit went elsewhere anyway.

"I guess you're too busy with guild work to come see me here in the castle often huh?" He also asked, turning around, as leaning in the doorway to the room was a tall figure, dressed in all black, with long purple hair, carrying a sword in its sheath by some straps.

"Not at all. In fact I'm pretty free, it's just talking to you annoys me." Was his reply, grinning, obviously being sarcastic.

The other one sighed, his short blond hair moving slightly as the wind came in through the window, the trails off the back of his blue knight armor trying to float up and away. The silver lining of the armor was shining thanks to the sun.

"That's not the best way to speak to the Commandant you know." The blond one said with a grin.

"Oh? You never played that card before. Work getting to you?" The dark clad man asked, walking over and looking out the window.

"It does at times. But it's worth it, because I can change how this country is working from the inside of its very system. It's already becoming a much better place. How's life been for you Yuri?" He asked him, Yuri smiling.

"It's been fun. Karol's becoming a respectable guild leader, and Judith has been helping. Hell even the old man is making himself useful. But enough about me, what about you Flynn? Has anyone given you hell in the last five years?" Yuri asked. It had already been a full four years since they changed Duke's mind, and changed the Blastia Cores into Spirits. Both had been pretty busy so there hadn't been much time for them to visit one another.

"Well of course. You are right now." Flynn said, sounding totally serious, but obviously not meaning it. Yuri's response was a laugh.

"At least you still have a sense of humor. What about the Princess?" He asked, done laughing.

"Lady Estellise has been doing her duties as royalty. Though she has snuck out of the castle once or twice. You have been a bad influence on her you know." Flynn told Yuri, disapproving. He was somewhat happy about it though, since she was living her life more freely.

"Oh? You sure there isn't anything else to tell me? I'm pretty sure I saw Hisca and Chastel when I was sneaking in. And those two girls who always followed Yeager around. They were wearing Knight Armor." Yuri said, picking at the things Flynn didn't tell him.

"Those two returned from a mission recently, along with the rest of their brigade. As for the other two, they joined the knights two years ago. I'm sure it was to get money for the orphanage Yeager had been putting all his money into." Flynn explained.

Yuri smiled, as the wind blew up his hair. He actually seemed to approve of this course of action, since it wasn't something he'd have tried to stop. Flynn also was happy with it, since it showed more people were thinking about others, not just themselves in the long run.

"Well I dropped by since I might be gone for awhile. Brave Vesperia has gotten a weird job this time. I personally took this one though. I'm investigating some guy who claims to know how to convert spirits back into Blastia Cores. It seems even if it's for the betterment of the world, people can't just let some things go." Yuri told Flynn, as he put a foot on the window sill as to jump out.

"I wish you good luck then. When you come back be sure to tell me how it goes okay?" He asked, as insurance Yuri would visit. "I'll even get Lady Estellise. I'm sure she'd love to see you again."

"I'll do that." Yuri replied, before jumping out the window. Flynn actually sighed as he looked out and watched Yuri run off after hitting the ground.

"He could have just walked out…" Flynn muttered, amazed at how little Yuri had changed.


	2. Leaving Everything Behind

The sound of running echoed, the night sky having no stars for once. The lower quarter was noisy, not from talking or damage, but steps. Metal steps of armor, walking around the fountain. The water from the fountain had the reflection of the moon on it, constantly wavering, as the young knight looked down at it.

The only actual lights were the light of the moon, and some street lights that had been put in. Returning to the Lower Quarter of Zaphias reminded him so much of his childhood. Mostly all the fighting with his child hood friend and what made him want to join the knights.

"That idiot can't even keep a promise." He muttered, thinking back to a year ago. Yuri hadn't shown up at all, since visiting to tell him about the new job he was doing. Five years and he still doesn't change at all. It didn't explain the sound of running through.

He looked around, seeing no one moving at all, as the sound didn't stop. "I wonder what that noise is…" Flynn asked himself. But he didn't need to investigate it, as it wasn't bothering anyone. The sound of metal steps once again filled the air, as Flynn walked back to the castle, leaving the Lower Quarter.

Just to be sure though, Flynn walked over towards the exit of the city. He didn't see anyone entering or leaving. The Knights had to make frequent patrols around the entrance and exits of the city now, since there weren't any barriers anymore. The only existing barrier was the natural one, created by the great Tree of Halure. Seeds of the great tree were taken and planted in each city, with hopes the trees would have the same effect. But unfortunately the trees were small, and would take many years to grow, so until then there were no barriers. But they did have the effect of creating a small barrier, that much was true.

Flynn walked away from the exit and towards the stairs to the castle, as the sound of running got louder, too many steps for a human though. It was then Flynn looked up and saw a dog running down the stairs, which had white fur on the bottom half of it, and purple on top. Its right eye was a teal color, while its other eye was covered by a scar. It wore a sash of some sort or a strap across its body, and was carrying a pipe in its mouth. And it tackled Flynn head on.

The dog's tail wagged as Flynn smiled. "Hey there Repede. If your back, so is Yuri right?" Flynn asked, happy to finally see some sign Yuri might actually be keeping a promise. Instead, Repede pulled a piece of paper out of his strap, and offered it to Flynn, who took it thankfully. He looked down at the letter, and saw his name spelled on it. The penmanship was definitely that of Yuri.

_Hey Flynn. Never thought I'd write you a letter did you? Well the point is, I gave this to Repede in case I went missing. It's probably been what, two months? Three? Well if that's the case, take care of him for me until I come back. That was pretty much all I wanted. This job is a lot more dangerous than I thought it'd be. Though you better not try to come help or anything, it'll become a big deal if the knights get involved. _

Flynn read it carefully, and understood what Yuri wanted. But it didn't make sense to him. Why had Repede only shown up with this now? After a full year?

"Repede… Yuri's gotten himself into something really dangerous hasn't he?" Flynn asked quietly. Yuri wasn't the kind to ask for help, so Flynn knew he definitely didn't want it. But Yuri also knew Flynn well enough, to know that if Flynn knew he was in danger he would help. So what was the point of the letter?

"Come on Repede. Let's go to the castle." Flynn said, petting Repede, as he got up, from under Repede. Repede barked. He took that as Repede confirming that going to the castle was a good idea. Flynn went up the stairs, the sound of his and Repede's steps echoing through Zaphias during the night, until he got to the castle. He quietly went inside, and led Repede to his room. Repede curled up on the floor, while Flynn took off his armor, and laid down on his bed. His casual outfit was a blue and white jacket, similar in design to his knight armor, with a black undershirt that even covered his neck, which had a metal ring at the top of it, which suited the white pants he wore with the outfit, and blue boots.

But he couldn't sleep. He laid there till morning, the letter weighing on his mind. Repede stirred, as Flynn moved off his bed, and changed into his armor. Flynn took the letter out of his pocket, and walked out of the room, leaving Repede, who was most likely still asleep in reality. As he headed to the main hall, he had decided on his course of action. He saw his assistant, Sodia, walking up and decided to tell her the one order he had for her that day.

"Sodia!" Flynn called, immediately getting her attention. She turned, her orange hair moving as well. It had gotten a little longer in the past five years, but she constantly got it cut. Of course she still wore the standard Knight Uniform in blue.

"Yes Commandant!" She replied, standing at attention. She still held high respect for Flynn, and possibly feelings beyond that. But Flynn didn't have time for any of that, considering his job.

"At ease Sodia. I know this may sound rather odd, need you to take care of the dog in my room. I'll be busy for awhile." Flynn told her. She nodded, not questioning the request to take care of Repede at all.

"Of course Commandant!" She replied, still standing at attention. Flynn nodded to her and walked towards the main chamber where he could find the King. Over the years Ioder had taken the place as king, as was intended, and had done a good job, leading the country to a better prosperity.

Ioder smiled as he saw Flynn enter. Flynn didn't smile though. At all. He put his hand across his chest, as the Knights salute, and then stood at attention.

"Yes commandant? Do you need something?" Ioder asked, getting ready for whatever Flynn was about to say. What Flynn said though would come as somewhat of a shock. To Ioder, to those listening in the hall, and anyone else in the room, like Ioder's advisors.

"King Ioder! I, Flynn Scifo, hereby resign as Commandant, and resign from the Royal Knights! I will leave my armor and my sword in my room, and clear out my personal belongings in the mean time!" Flynn announced, a look of shock crossing everyone's faces. Everyone but Ioder, who just smiled at Flynn.

"If you're doing something this drastic all of the sudden, you must have a reason yes? Would you at least mind telling me what it is?" Ioder asked, standing up.

"I fear my friend may be in danger. At one point in time, I would have asked for leave to go find and help him. But he doesn't want the knights getting involved in this. So I shall resign, and go as a civilian. I also at one point would have not listened to his wishes on this and gone anyway. But that was when this country needed to change. I vowed to change it from the inside, while he worked to change it in his own way. He has already succeeded in changing more than just our country, but our entire world. I on the other hand have done so little. So even if I can't help change our country, I want to help save my friend." Flynn replied, strict and serious as ever. He was still standing at attention as a knight, until Ioder granted him his resignation.

"I see. Well then, Commandant Flynn Scifo, you are hereby officially relieved of your position from the Royal Knights. I thank you for your hard work." Ioder replied, sitting down calmly. Flynn turned around and walked out, the tails of his armor flowing up as he did. As he exited the room, people stared at him while he walked back to his room in the castle. Once he got there, he made sure Repede was still asleep, and changed out of his armor into the casual clothes he had used the night before. He placed his armor and his sword on the desk, smiling as he thought about his time in the knights.

He took another sword out of his closet, a simple silver sword, that he had just in case his broke. Flynn took out a blue belt as well, and put it on, attaching the sheath of the sword to it and inserting the sword into the sheath. He also replaced the Knights Shield, with a simple black and red shield, that Estelle had given him, calling it a memento of their adventure. That shield was now strapped to his belt as well, next to the sword, as he placed several other items inside a backpack, such as Gels, Lenses, and even some bottles. As well as some Gald, since he knew things in life didn't come cheap.

Flynn quietly left the room, and closed the door, and headed to leave. He didn't want to make a fuss, considering he had just probably given who knows how many people the shock of their lives with his resignation. Too much for anyone to argue, except for Ioder, who was a very understanding person.

As Flynn got the exit of the castle, he heard someone call his name, and turned around, as he saw a girl running up to him. She had short pink hair, and soft green eyes, wearing a very nice looking blue ball dress.

"Flynn! Is it true you quit the knights?" She asked him urgently. Flynn mentally sighed, not letting it slip out through his mouth. He knew if she caught him she'd ask, and he wanted to avoid having her insist on accompanying him, as he knew she would.

"Yes it's true. I have a personal reason, and I must go." Flynn told her, trying to keep it as short as possible.

"It has to do with Yuri doesn't it?" She guessed, hitting it right on the mark. People who knew the two of them well enough probably would've figured it out, her being one of them.

"Lady Estellise, please. Instead of asking me these questions, go take care of your business. Your still part of the royal family, and have a job to do." Flynn said, trying to distract her.

They went back and forth, for almost an hour, before Flynn finally managed to get her to leave. But it was actually more like distract her while he ran away, wishing he didn't have to resort to such a tactic.

He quickly got out of the city, and ran to the gate, his stuff altogether in the backpack he was carrying. Flynn left Zaphias through the gate, already knowing the news of his resignation would probably reach ears in every town. This would definitely help in his mission. He had several reasons for a quick leave. First was to make sure no one would catch up with him and try to stop him. The other was to stop anyone from trying to come with him. He didn't want others to become burdened with his selfishness.

As well, he had already decided his first destination. Capua Nor, so he could get a boat to Capua Torim. The best place to get information would be in Dahngrest, from Karol or Judith since they had all started a guild together. And that would require crossing the ocean.

"Yuri… I know you don't want my help, but this is how I am. I am coming to find and help you. Though I don't have any idea where you are, I will find you." Flynn said to Yuri wherever he may be, as he looked back at Zaphias.


End file.
